venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of the Instant-Kill
'''Kingdom of the Instant-Kill '''is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis Robert Jacob and his son, Mongrel, have been captured by Bartholomew Newel and his henchmen. They are taken by jeep to a secret amazon aerodrome. Newel reveals that he has stolen a crystal skull, the Instant Kill, from Area 51, and has also obtained a map to the location of a desert temple. While nobody is looking, Robert removes his handcuffs by removing them with the plane's rotor blades. One of the Russian Soldiers notices this, and fires his rifle at them, however, he misses, and ends up almost shooting Colonel Chen, who also narrowly avoids the bullet. Robert and Mongrel escape on the plane, and fly off elsewhere. They end up in Peru, and look for more stuff related to the Instant-Kill, which they salvaged. They end up in a cemetery, where they look for more stuff. A cemetery warrior zombie spots them, and shoots his blowpipe. Robert walks over, and the cemetery warrior shoots again, but Robert places his hand in front of the blowpipe, causing the dart to go back and kill the cemetery warrior. As they continue through the cemetery, another skull-faced guard approaches, wielding a chainsaw. Mongrel rides his motorcycle and uses his shovel to knock the other cemetery warrior dead. As they traverse, a conquistador's skeleton is found in addition to a treasure chest full of gems and goblets and another Instant-Kill. However, Scorpions approach, scaring away Mongrel. Robert and Mongrel go into a rain forest and meet up with Robert's brothers in a campsite. Robert discusses the Instant Kills in the tent, and finds out Newel is also in the jungle, which starts a jungle duel. Mongrel pulls out his knife and Newel his cutlass, and they start dueling. Newel's sword cuts right through the table, while Robert eats a drumstick and a banana. As Robert and his brothers eat drumsticks and bananas from the supply box and watch Newel and Mongrel fight, and they eventually go to the sword holder and use katanas to fight each other. However, ants start coming, and Mongrel is struck down, and gets eaten by the ants. Robert and his brothers continue through the jungle, and find the Russian Soldiers using a Jungle Cutter. They run from the Jungle Cutter, as it cuts down trees. Terrence and Tyler escape into a jungle cave, a Russian Soldier wielding a rifle is about to go in and shoots them, but a spider makes a spider web which he gets caught in, and the spider bites his neck open. Colonel Chen continues cutting down the trees with the jungle cutter, and sees Robert. Robert shoots the Jungle Cutter with a rocket, and watches it explode. Colonel Chen pulls out an Sub Machine Gun and fires, but it hits one of the giant spinning blades of the exploded Jungle Cutter and deflects into the sky. Chen gets swarmed by a bunch of ants, who then bring him to their ant hill and eat him. The brothers escape on an amphibious vehicle through the river. Another Russian Soldier notices them, and starts a jungle chase on his fairly small grey motorboat. The soldier fires his rifle at them, but Terrence fires the rifle on the amphibious vehicle at him, killing the motorboat guy. A Russian Soldier in a tree hideout also spots them, and again, fires his rifle. However, Tyler fires the rifle again, which kills the Russian Soldier, and his corpse activates the net trap. Again, the net is avoided, and the dismount the car, which is soon surrounded by snakes and crocodiles. Newel is found, and Robert realizes that the Instant-Kill has nothing to do with any desert temples, and is an Instant-Kill weapon, which Robert uses to kill Newel. Once Robert returns back to his abode, he puts the remaining Instant-Kill in his relic room, and the Russian amphibious vehicle there, too. Category:Season Two